1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved ratchet tooth construction for bottle necks. More particularly the invention relates to the structure of ratchet teeth formed of a hard material. Such bottle neck ratchet teeth interengage ratchet teeth on the interior of a tamper evident band on a bottle cap.
2. Description of Related Art
Bottle neck ratchet teeth to interengage corresponding teeth on a tamper evident band of a bottle cap are well known in the art. Heretofore most bottle necks have been formed of a high density polyethylene material which, from the nature of the molding process, makes the edges of the teeth rounded or blunt. However, with the introduction of injection molded teeth of PET and other hard materials, the intersections of the flanks of ratchet teeth have resulted in sharp corners which are hazardous. The present invention is distinguished from prior tooth shapes in respects hereinafter set forth.